


Witches Web

by spnassbutttrash666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon Castiel, Dragon Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Dragon Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666
Summary: Blaze. Thief. Murderer. Dragon Sorceress. When she matured, she had a talent for giving gifts to other dragons. One rule given, was that she was not allowed to give these gifts to family. She disobeyed, and was cast out.100 years later, she is caught by the two mysterious brothers after trying to steal from one of them. There, she meets an unexpected face...er...snout?? Suddenly, she is caught up in all their drama, including the rescue of one irritating midget. Oh, and the world is going to end.





	Witches Web

This has to be one of the most ridiculous ideas I've ever had. Sneaking up on a pair of hunters. Yeah, absolute genius. I analyze them both, picking a target. The taller one seems string, but slow. His companion, on the other hand looks to be faster, but not as strong. I go for the taller one, as I am quite fast. Besides, nothing a bit of magic cant fix. I mutter in Enochian, making him freeze. Using a dagger, I cut the drawstrings on the pouch attatched to his belt.

"Hey!" A shout breaks my focus, giving the giant control of his muscles. I climb up a tree, darting among them. They stop beneath the tree I am currently hiding in. The leaves shroud me from their view, but I don't make any audible breathing noises. 

"She couldn't have gone far."

"She was a sorceress, Dean. She could be anywhere."

"Yeah, well I know who can find her." He murmurs a spell in Enochian. I recognize it as a dragon summoning incantation. _Shit. He isn't...and there it is._ The unmistakable roar of a dragon sounds from behind me. Sharp claws grip my shoulders, dropping me onto the ground, hard.

"There's the little thief." The shorter one grins.

"Just watch who you're calling little, boy." I growl through clenched teeth, my eyes flashing crimson. A heavy weight settles on my back. The bloody dragon is _sitting_ on me. "Any chance of getting this fat beast off me?" I ask. The dragon snarls. Clearly doesn't like people calling him out on being tubby.

"Cas, it's alright. We'll tie her up now." The short one assures the dragon. It gets off me, not before thumping my head with it's tail of course, and the tall, muscly guy pulls me up. He holds onto me while the shorter man ties me to a tree.

"Kinky." I mumble. Someone punches me, and knocks a tooth loose. I spit the tooth out, and the blood in the general direction of my attacker. It lands right beside Blondie. Oh yeah, now the sun isn't glaring in my eyes, I can see what they look like. Freakishly Tall has brown neck length hair, and eyes that seem to shift between hazel, green or brown. Mr. Macho on the other hand, sports short blondish hair, and green eyes. 

"Learn some manners, witch." He growls. I roll my eyes, huffing. My gaze settles on the familiar blue eyes of the dragon.

"Oh ho. This is just  _too_ good. You stickin' around with hunters now?" His eyes widen, and he steps back away from me.

"Hey, Cas, it's okay." Green Eyes tries to calm the dragon. It growls at me, and bashes into me with it's tail, knocking all air out of my body. I cough and gasp, struggling to breathe. 

"Guess you still hold a grudge, huh?" I chuckle weakly. This time, I end up on the receiving end of sharp claws raking into my stomach. I yell out in pain, as blood pours from my body. 

"Cas, stop." Green Eyes orders firmly. The dragon steps away from me, withdrawing it's claws. "How do you know her?" The dragon shifts into the form of a naked man, almost completely covered in black scales, except for his feet, and hands, which extend into claws-like nails.

"She's the one who is too blame for my...condition." He snarls.

"Hah. Condition? That's funny. I distinctly remember you  _begging_ for the ability. Or did I seem to mishear the word 'Please gift me the ability to bear children' ? Huh?" He opens his mouth to argue, but deems it invalid. "That's what I thought. So, uh, where's your golden brother?"

"Why do you care?" This time the giant snaps. I let out a low whistle.

"Touchy. Let's just call it friendly curiosity." He holds my throat with one hand, and squeezes enough for it to hurt.

"I swear, if you don't tell me, I'm going to break your stupid fucking neck." I give him a  _'Idiot'_ look, and incline my gaze to his hands. He loosens his grip, but keeps his hand on my throat.

"Dumbass." I mumble. "And, before you go punching my lights out, you may want some answers, hm? But first..." I summon flames in my hand, burning the ropes. "That's better. And keep your weapons away. I don't have time for regenerating limbs." All three begrudgingly step back. Freakishly Tall keeps his eyes trained on me, ready for any attacks. 

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Blaze. Merely a travelling sorceror. Or witch, as Green Eyes here so vulgarly put it. I know good ol' Castiel here, but you two, no idea."

"Theif more like." Green Eyes scoffed. 

"She is more than that. She is the oldest soreceror alive." Castiel narrows his eyes at me.

"Eh. 'S nothin'. Anyway, and you two are?" I gesture to the hunters.

"We ask the questions here. You just answer." Green Eyes spat.

"Yeah, no. I prefer to know who I'm talking to. Ya know, store the info for later. Never know when reasons for revenge might crop up." I cross my arms, stubbornly.

"Fine. We tell you who we are, and you answer all our questions. Deal?" Freakishly Tall sighs.

"Deal." I smirk.

"I am Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean."

"Winchester, eh? So you two are the ones who slaughtered the entire Starfall coven. I was wondering who to thank for that. So, questions. Have at me." I spread my arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"How do you know Castiel and Gabriel?" Green-Dean-interrogates.

"I'm well known amongst m- dragons for the ability to bestow...gifts. Castiel here wanted the gift of fertility. And, no that's not my normal gig, before you ask. It was a one off. Gabriel, on the other hand already had that gift. Instead he wanted more strength than he had. He's small, human form and dragon. Gave it to him, never heard from them again."

"How is it any of your concern where Gabriel is?" Sam seems to relax ever so slightly.

"Ah. Now that isn't something to be said in front of your brothers mate." Dean and Castiel gave me confounded looks. "Oh. I can sense mate bonds. No big deal." I shrug.

"You can answer Sam when I'm not present. What else do you sense, apart from bonds?" Castiel questions.

"Hmm...let me think...wardings, sorcerors, dragons, humans, any beast you can think of really. And when someone is with child." I focus my gaze on Castiel. Dean shifts closer in front of him ever so slightly. "Don't worry. I won't harm your mate or child. It goes against my nature. One thing I refuse to do, is kill an innocent. Or dragons, period." 

Dean looks at Sam, and Sam nods.

"Am I missing something here?" I interrupt.

"You said you can sense dragons. Would you possibly be able to rescue one?" Sam asks.

"If I wanted, yes. Why?"

"Gabriel has been captured. Dean and I were looking for anyone who might have information on where he is."

"And you need my help locatong him, and sensing wardings?" I finish.

"Pretty much." 

"Well...he is a pretty cool guy...and I did promise to-never mind. I'll help you. But, I expect a teeny tiny thing in return."

"What?"

"Don't go gankin' me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried uploading a picture from my PC onto here, but I can't figure out how. Once I do, I'll put it up ASAP.


End file.
